The Power of a Name
by PainfulAlliances
Summary: Jareth's name brings about surprises for Sarah PS Saphiria is my own creation


((Jareth's name brings about powerful actions and to say it is to lose everything)((AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST LABYRINTH FANFIC :p CREATED WHILE WATCHING :) PLEASE ENJOY))

Sarah stood at the window, she was in her parents room and they were out three years ago she'd made the biggest mistake and at the same time that mistake had gave her a temporary high.

She took a deep steadying breath,if this went through as she hoped shed be looking at a life of emptiness and depression. She pushed the windows open and leaned out a little.

"I wish you were here."

She had slammed her eyes shut during the wish and when she opened them she was alone again.

"I guess dreams don't come true." she sighed and grabbed her purse that was leaning against the doorway she shut the light off and left.

It was 5 hours later, the sunlight was going down the sky was a coppery pink and Sarah had been crying she trudged up the stairs and paused when she saw her door open, she cautiously turned on the light and gasped.

He stood with his back to her, his wild blonde hair made her breath catch, he wore his long white feather cape and he was feathery covered in feathers. Sarah recongized this outfit as one he'd worn during her trip.

"Your here? Your actually here?" she choked out.

"Surprised? You called to me," still he did not turn.

"Yeah but like 5 hours ago." she argued, her voice rose sevral octives.

"Sarah." A warning as he turned on his heel and closed the distance between the two, "Don't." Sarah felt the door against her back and his body against her chest, her heart beat wildly against her chest.

"Dont?" she strained to speak.

"Raise your voice to me," he snarled against her, his breath tickle her lips and she was staring into his eyes."Why did you call me,"

Sarah sighed,"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth would be lovely," he pressed her further against the door.

"And if i lie?"

"I'd know," he smirked,"I have a decent idea as to why but i wont say it aloud. Thats your job."His grip tightened on her hips and she cried out.

"Stop your hurting. Jareth stop!" she instantly regret it. He recoiled back like a snake about to strike, danger flashed in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" he snarled pushing himself away from her.

"Your name, that's your name right." she asked.

Jareth was in shock,"Well yes but no one is supposed to know that. How do you I never told you." he looked Sarah over for the first time finally realizing just how beautiful she'd became.

"Sarah no one is supposed to know that name it has terrible consquences I can stop them but only once." He gently stroaked her cheek."It comes with a price though,"

Sarah frowned,"What?" she asked.

"You'll never see me again," "he stated simply.

Sarah's heart stopped and she wanted to cry.

"Goodbye Sarah." Jareth felt his own heart breaking. He was about to leave when he felt her hand grabbed for his arm.

"Don't go."Sarah whimpered,"Please stay...please don't go..." she begged. He turned and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, do you realize what your saying." he looked deep into her big brown eyes and touched her cheek, Sarah leaned into the touch.

"I do." she whispered. Neithier of them moved,, they only looked into each other's eyes."I called you here because i want what you offered me three years ago."

Jareth circled her, watching her closely."And what makes you think i'd accept you hmmm?" he asked grabbing her hips again.

"Well I thought that maybe you might still..."

"Want you?" Jareth chuckled,"I could never want you," his fingers gripped her chin and it became painful."You lost me my respect i had to earn it back, I had to slay many a beast because of you." his fingers skimmed from her chin to her throat.

He squeezed tight and Sarah whimpered.

"Get this stright I would want you for one thing, one thing alone." he snarled.

"Sex?" Sarah whimpered tears coming to her eyes. Jareth laguhed coldly.

"To watch you die." he growled. Sarah gasped as he grabbed her and they transported to the throne room, Jareth threw Sarah to the ground her head hit the throne and she had tears in her eyes.

When she finally opened her eyes she was wearing the same white/silver gown Jareth had made for her during her peach haluctnation. She sobbed, the man she loved hated her.

A woman with long silver hair shook her head."HE dosen't hate you dear. The king has neverwanted to care for someone as much as he dose you. He's cried over you and locked the door to his chambers and mourned."

Sarah blinked,"But he said he wanted to kill me."

The woman laguhed,"I get that at least twice a day, trust me he loves you." she smiled sadly at Srah.

-Is she his wife?- she thought she returned a nervous smile.

"Oh good you two have met." Sarah spun around on her gaurd. The woman stood up and ran to him, he laguhed and threw his arms around her,"Sarah I see you've met Saphiria. Saphiria i'm glad you've met Sarah but I must take her away she will be back soon."

Sarah tried to struggle away,"Don't hurt me..." Jareth rolled her eyes and pushed her into a wall that merged into his bed chambers Sarah fell onto the bed and jareth's breath caught god she was beautiful.

"Relaxe." his hand pressed on her stomach and he climbed on top of her, leaning over her.

"Your horrible!" Sarah screamed pounding her fists against his chest, Jareth chuckled.

"And how am I horrible?" he asked kissing her jaw line.

"Your married." she whimpered trying to ignore the firey kisses going down her neck now. Jareth paused and roared in laguhter,"Sarah I am not married. Saphiria is my daguhter and her mother was a goblin woman i'd fallen in love with and i had a child with her..." Sarah looked at him.

"Where is she," Sarah asked.

Jareth felt a lump in his throat,"She fell...from the top tower we were talking and she fell..I tried to get her...and she was dead when i got to her..." Sarah's finger caught the warm tear dropping from his eyes, she took his face in her hands.

"Its all my fault, I killed her." he sobbed.

"You did not." Sarah wasn't sure if this was a lie or not but at that moment all she knew was he was crying and he was beautiful. She pushed her lips against him in a inexperienced kiss.

Jareth's eyes closed and he leaned over her,"Sarah," he moaned and pushed her fully down with his weight.

"No one will ever love me." he whispered to her.

"I love you." she said.

"Lies." he challenged.

"Truth," the white dress vanished and Sarah was left in a white corset and chemise.

"Beautiful." He kissed across her collarbone,"Beautiful." he whispered again.

Sarah moaned softly her mind a whirlwind of fire and passion.

"Sarah will you be my queen." he asked.

Sarah whimpered in need and nodded.

"Say it."

"I will." with those words she became his.

When Sarah woke up Jareth was laying beside her tracing circles in her abdomen. "Your beautiful when you sleep." he whispered. She had a light saphire ring on and a gold locket around her neck.

"What time is it..."

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Where's your daguhter i'd like to tell her."

"We can tell her together."

When they told Saphiria her eyes became wide and she started crying hugging both of them.

Sarah smiled,"I wish we'd all live happily ever after."

"Done." Jareth kissed her softly.

(((Ok holy crap that was fluffy. I wasnt expecting that. Anyway my attempt at fluff with no sex implied yes smut review)))


End file.
